super_tamefandomcom-20200214-history
Core Narrative 5
In the T.V. series for Super Tame, it is a never ending struggle between Superheroes, Rebel heroes, AI and the towns people. The miners who live underground, throw many twists into the storyworld with spies, and the mysterious tunnels they guard. Max the reporter and his posse are known for their famous tweets on twitter and all their discoveries in the small town of Mirage. Mirage has no crime, and the Super heroes are put out of work. Micro Story 1# No Limits 1. episode T.V. Amy S. As AI has taken over the small town of Mirage, One of the Superheroes (The Mistress) comes up with an idea to run by Komander Slippo. She discovered the towns people are angry about the crack in the oversized Robot that sits at the edge of town. Her along with other superheroes are trying to regain the peoples trust and likability. With no crime they are no longer needed. The plan is to fix the oversize statue and make it look whole again. She points out to the Komander Slippo, that nobody fixed it, and that it is actually a crime to damage property in the town of Mirage. She finds lieutenant Sticky and the Flex and runs her plan by them. They like it. The problem is that the superheroes are not wanting to be seen by AI. They decide they need the help from the miners to execute their plan. The miners have materials that can fix the oversized crack in the robot’s face. The Komander approves The Mistresses plan. Then assigns himself as the great komander of the mission. He takes acknowledgement and praise for the idea, even though it was not his idea at all. As the meeting takes place in the barn, chaos starts to occur down by the river. The bounty hunters just discovered a breed of robotic dogs. You can hear the yelps of real dog cry’s but are actually audio recorded. The hunters can’t tell the difference between the real dogs or the robotic dogs. The Rebel Heroes who are not big fans of Komander Slippo. Over hear that something is about to go down and that the Superheroes are planning something. The Rebel Heroes do not want the Superheroes to be put back to work so they try to intervene and slow down the Superheroes. They attempt to do this by getting out of Mirage and to L.A. so that they can notify AI. They can’t go to the AI Sheriff because to many heroes will see that they are attempting to alert AI. With all the commotion at the bridge with the bounty hunters and robotic dogs, and robotic plants with thorns. They need to find a better way out of town. They try to get to the Mirage airport. When the rebel superheroes get to the airport they have a battle with the superhero OHM. He is a good superhero and he is using his magnetic powers to take out the electrical instruments on the planes and airport tower. The superheroes have to find a way to get to the south east part of town to the old mine shaft. If they do not get the supplies, then they can’t fix the robot statues face. They need to succeed or the Rebel heroes, the father and AI will win again.